not known yet
by yuki saka
Summary: a vampire detective


Chapter one 

It was a cold night. The wind whistled through the dead leafs of an old, tattered willow tree that lingered outside David Grouse's bedroom window. Inside the house, David slept; he lay there twitching as his nightmare consumed him.

Nothing but darkness swallowing him up from the inside. As he falls something appears out of the mist, it become a dark night. A thin layer of fog covered the sky and roads; it seemed warm though with a chilling wind that sent shivered down his spine.

"I see, so you want to live forever. Well then let us begin" The voice was of a French man, no, not a man a beast. Then David woke to the constant bells of the phone.

He knew who it was.

"Grouse we need you down at the Hilton Mansion" he paused then continued, "there is a murder"

David slowly got out of bed, this was nothing knew to him since he worked in the murder Division.

As he stood up, he looked around, the walls were painted grey, and the floor was a dark shade of blue, there was not much inside other than the bed, fax and a medium sized desk, the way David saw it what else would someone like him need, to him this was all he deserved.

He walked to the house it was a short way to be the murder was committed, but David still enjoyed the walk, the air was clear and he felt safe walking in the night.

"Took your time about it didn't you lad. Now, come meet the lady whose husband just died!" David turned to face the voice from behind; Officer Kilroy – slightly tubby, balding, barely able to reach the top shelf in a supermarket. They both walked on, passing screams of remorse and despair,

"Why did this happen? How?" Grouse stared at Kilroy as he brushed his fluffy Moustache.

As soon as D.I. Grouse met the wife, he went on in to look around.

David was known as D.I. Grouse around a crime scene took him a while to get to such a high rank. Kilroy seemed to like him Maybe it was because he didn't try anything on with the female officers.

Looking around you wouldn't think bad could happen. The house was tall, old fashioned and he couldn't help but feel he had been here before.

"This way sir" Grouse nodded his head and walked on through.

David went on to the room were the murder had taken place.

The room was white with purple carpet and a clear red stain on the floor.

In front of him was Mr.Hilton. D.I. Grouse examined the body finding only a lot of blood gone and two small holes in his neck. David's eyesight and hearing was a lot better than everyone else was and he liked to take advantage of it.

"Death would have been quick and painful" he sed to john the head of forensic.

"Ok" sed john, "err David do you know what could have done this… in other words the holes in his neck?"

"No" David gave a sharp looked and walked back out of the door to speak to Mrs.Hilton the wife.

"Your husband dies of blood loss someone somehow drained your husband blood" He lied but what else could he do he couldn't just turn and say oh yeah your husband dies because I vampire came a sucked his blood, he couldn't say that could he? No! It was silly to even think about it! In addition, when they asked how he knew then what oh yeah I know because I have been there and done that!

David lived his life alone told know one about anything he even stopped talking to his brother!

"D.I. complains they have found another one!"

Chapter two 

As David approached the body, he knew what the young ladies fate was "err…looks like the same death…but this victim has several other holes in her neck and wrist, David turned it was John he had a look of disgust on his face that Grouse had to smile at, then a rather large hand grabbed David's shoulder,

"What next D.I. Grouse, this is such a mess" Kilroy brought himself into David's sight he was surprised to see Grouse wasn't shocked at the sight of the young girls frozen face and bright purple veins that were everything but invisible. They had both dealt with murders before but nothing as fowl as this.

"We need to clean up the area and have a full forensic report, the wife will need to be questioned but lets give her sometime" after saying his final word he went on home.

When we got there, David sat on his bed,

Rubbing his face he thought about what the two murders meant, were they committed by the same person? If not then that meant there were two vampires roaming around. Hallows End was a quiet town all the time David lived there he had never heard or seen any other vampire appearances but I suppose there is a first time for everything.

Soon enough David fell asleep and found himself having the same dream as before but this time the beasts voice was clearer. David swiftly sat up and immediately knew whom the voice belonged to.

Grouse looked at his clock it said 9:00pm then stared at the small machine in the corner of the room it was a fax machine, Officer Kilroy had sent him the results from the forensic report. David let out a smile remembering Johns face he knew it was wrong but couldn't help himself, it was a rare thing to see David smile, he thought of his life as an endless black hole and constantly regretted the choice he mad all those years ago. David wasn't like ordinary vampires he learnt from past mistakes that human blood should be forbidden and avoided it at all costs; he shuddered to think about the rich, creamy taste of soft human blood. He also kept himself away from other vampires they wouldn't accept him even if he tried to. David knew of vampire at a very young age it was every little boys dream to become one, but not David he never dreamed of this life funny how he should be the one to end up with it. Grouse slouched back in his soft leather chair and read the report Kilroy had sent him. There was nothing of great interest accept the holes in both victims were in three different sizes. That meant there were quite possibly not two but three vampires around, and it was David's curiosity that sent him on their trail. First he new that before he could go anywhere David needed more information on the case so tonight he would visit the wife Mrs.Hilton.

David arrived at the mansion as soon as the sun went down. He rang the doorbell, and then heard muffled footsteps and soon a very tall man with a full head of shaggy brown hair answered the door.

"Hello and good evening sir I believe we have been expecting you," the man said,

"Yes, im D.I. Grouse the inspector the death of Mr.Hilton and the other young lady" David always liked introducing himself in a proper manner it was so he didn't have to do It again, he seemed to hate the way D.I. Grouse sounded. The tall man nodded as a sign Grouse could come in.

" This way sir" David had clearly established that the brown haired man was the servant, so he followed him to what they called the South Foyer.

Inside the room was crimson red coloured wallpaper and old-fashioned sofa's and armchair's one of which chose David sit on, he looked down at his feet patiently awaiting Mrs.Hilton who seemed to be taking her time. In this time David noticed the slightly darker red carpet and realised that he was right when he thought he had been here before, but just couldn't place in his mind when, then he decided to ask Mrs.Hilton for a tour when he was done questioning her.

She entered the room not long after the thought came to Grouse, Mrs.Hilton was a tall woman with short, tidy brown hair opposed to the servants, her hair style looked just about as old fashioned as the house.

"Hello Detective" She sounded rather frail and upset but I suppose that with all that's happened you cant blame her, but David didn't see the point in dragging on something he wasn't heartless just detached from the world.

"Hello, I would like to ask you some questions" It was obvious that he was annoyed that he had to wait David hoped to be out the house by now or at least on the tour he was hoping for.

" Please" Mrs.Hilton spoke "call me Julie I insist" David was a bit puzzled at this he didn't even think he called her Mrs.Hilton, he cleared his throat and began asking questions.

"First Julie I must ask you where you were yesterday between 12:00am-1:00am yesterday?"

"Simple I was in bed asleep" Mr.Hilton sounded a little too confident and this made Grouse a little suspicious,

"But don't you share a bed with Mr.Hilton? Wouldn't you of noticed he wasn't there?" David implied

"Well he told me he was going to be up late working in his study, I went up to bed at about 10:00pm, my husband was a very busy man". Look, sir I don't really think I will be much help to you; David gave he another one of his sharp looks and carried on.

"Did Mr.Hilton have any odd guests yesterday?"

"Im afraid I could say I was out most the day I went out about 11:00am into town for some shopping then I went to met a friend for lunch I didn't get back until half five or so"

"Can your friend clarify that?"

Julie nodded "Mary her name is". David reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a picture it was the one of the young lady who also died,

"Do you know this girl? Her name is Jessica she was the young lady that died the same day as your husband only cm's away from you front door!"

This was the question David was most eager the hear the answer of.

"No, im afraid not" Julie looked as though she wanted to throw up at the sight of Jessica's mangled neck.

Grouse was just about the leave when he remembered the tour he wanted but then he thought he better wait for another night, David couldn't help but feel he had made Julie angry, upset or just plain sick.

"Well I must go" and with that David walked to the door and let himself out. Grouse felt more puzzled that ever.

Before going home, Grouse took a walk enjoying the smell of the late night breeze; he decided to let his mind rest about the murders just for a little while until he went home. David lived in darkness, not that he couldn't go out during the day. He chose to stay in most times, he'd always wonder why he had the gift to approach the sunlight, no others of his kind could. Many a time had David tried to find out. One thought that crossed his mind was maybe his parents that David never knew may have had some sort of power that they gave him or maybe it was his vampire maker Never the less David hated the sun and so he only went out during the day if he had to.

He stopped walking for a second and heard a young girl scream, quickly he ran, when he arrived it was to late the girl was already dead and smothered in her own blood, then he noticed someone standing in the shadows,

" You ", "I know you I have seen you before"

"Yes well it is hard to forget such a dashing, handsome man like me!" the man came out of the shadows and reviled himself.

"Grey, William Grey a pleasure to met you acquaintance mr…err" William was clearly a very confident man, he wore old fashioned clothes such as tight leather boots, leggings and a Victorian style waste coat.

" David Grouse is my name, what do you think you are doing here vampire scum!" It was clear that aggression was on David's side

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha, don't make me laugh judging by my impeccable senses I would say that you are nothing more than a vampire your self, or are you…" David was puzzled by this but none the less put it to the back of his mind and gave Grey a stern look.

"Well, it would seem that time is not on my side and I must dash, until next time Mr.Grouse, farewell" Grey turned and walked away, David let him go he had a feeling he would be meeting Mr.Grey again.

Walking home didn't take very long, for some reason David was eager to get there he had a nagging feeling in side him and he wanted to know what it was. When we got home, the room was dark but David could see just fine, He walked into the kitchen and switched on a light,  
"Ahh your back! Finally! But strangely just in time for a nice warm cup of tea" David's face dropped to the floor and he just stood on the spot not moving at all.  
"What on earth are _you_ doing here? Moreover, how did you get in my house?" Grouse was confused; angry never had he ever thought that he was going to see this man again, slowly the shock wore off, and David sat down he started to drink the tea that was poured for him. The man that had broken into David's house was Cid a successful mechanic and a total opposite to Grouse his description consisted of long blond hair normally tied back out of the way, brown eyes and lacked a sense of fashion; he was also David's brother.  
"I want you to leave …now! Your not welcome in this house"  
" and yet… look I know when I last saw you it didn't end on good terms, sure we have issue's but c'mon were brothers" Cid's facial expression changed he looked more sincere than that moment ago,  
"what is it that you want? Im guessing you didn't come all the way here just to make peace and pour tea". David's voice changed to it was as if he was trying his hardest to act more brotherly without sounding to soft, he was still angry with Cid. A few years back David and Cid used to be close, they lived in the same area and everything Cid is older than Grouse by two years, he hung out with the wrong people and made some bad choice's. Its strange you would if thought Cid would of realized his brother was different but he had not a clue, a few months after there parents death Cid lost everything from some bizarre accident that happened and he fell apart ever since then the drifted apart which is probley why Cid never noticed David. After that another terrible accident happened leaving David by himself and they never spoke since, the two of them never spoke about what happened, He always knew that one day they would have to but he thought it was not right time so he prepared to listen to what his brother had to say


End file.
